Hybrid memory generally includes two different memory structures to hold data. One example includes data storage that uses both volatile and non-volatile memory. Non-volatile memory does not require power to maintain the data stored. However, it typically takes longer to write or retrieve data from non-volatile memory as compared with volatile memory.
One example of such hybrid memory includes non-volatile memory and a cache that uses random access memory. Data that is more frequently used is generally stored in the random access memory for quicker retrieval. Less frequently used data is generally stored in the non-volatile storage memory. Storing frequently used data in random access memory allows that data to be accessed more quickly, but also has other benefits such as reduced energy consumption and reduced wear-out due to fewer non-volatile memory writes.